what should i do
by joninjaboy220
Summary: What should she do?What should he do?What will happen when besatboy and raven write a song for eachother and not know. What could possiblly vo wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own teen titans just this idea**

* * *

I was never one of them yet they accepted me. I was trained to never show emotion or my powers will crazy. When I reached 14the world was supposed to end with me. I was his portal I was his way into this world . I never planned my life after the world ended if I survived but they stopped him. The four of them stopped my father. I owe them my life, they are my friends. Robin the team leader a good guy to talk to. Starfire the alien princess always in a happy mood and always has an eye for Robin(Robin also has an eye for her). Cyborg half man half robot always keeps the team together and Beastboy the changeling ... After they saved my life I've started to have feelings for the changeling I didn't have the courage to tell him but I think the another's know by now. When ever he's close or does something nice for me or touch's me something blows up and I run away but he doesn't know. But now I have to tell him hoes I feel about him and I know when to do it and how to do it. I will do it at the annual teen titan's Raven and this is my story

* * *

Robin's pov

could he be so clueless?Its pbvious she likes they come within an inch of each other,something blows up and she teleports herself to her first i thought it was just an aftershock from the fight with her father,but when Cyborg and I get close she doesn't run and noting blows up.

'You like him don't you?'I asked her one day we were in the tower.

Starfire in the kichen cooking,Beastbot and Cyborg having they'er usual meat vs veggie fight.

'Dude,I turn into some of the animals your eating!'Beastboy yelled

'So?Meat is meat,grass stean!BOYAH!'Cyborg yelled back

I just couldn't stop noticing how Raven was looking at Beastboy as if in a trance.

'Hm?'she asked dreamily

'I asked if u like him?'Irepeated

'Who?'she asked nervously

I gaved her a stern glare.

'beastboy?'I noddded

'No...of course I dont like hi-' she was cut short when the window was covered in dark energy and looked up from what they were doing.

'Rae can u stp trying to hurt yourself I really can't live without you'Beastboy stated matter of 's faced turned all shades of quicklypulled her cloak over her head and teleported in dark energy to her still didn't even realize what he did,he simply just shrugged and he and Cyborg continued they'er fight and Star went back to cooking.

I sighed.

'Clueless,I whispered.

* * *

The dark energy form of a rave appeared in the room when raven stepped out .With the wave of her hand,the candels in the room were lit floated to the middle of her circle and began the meditation trance,but she wasn't meditating she was thinking:

'_He can't live without me?_she thought to her herself.

_'There must be a logical exlpination,as in why he would say that?'_

_Maybe ,it was just a trick to see what my reaction was to anything he saud in a nice maybe...No its not possilbe he...likes me?Could it be that he knows thar I have feelings for him and he wants to embrass me by revealing it to everyone at Titans Ball that he doesn't like me?No,he wouldn't do that,but he could._

Raven comes back to made up her mind she has to tell him, to him and the rest of them how she feels because things were about to change.

'This is me'she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review**

**I do nt own tt just this idea**

* * *

Cyborg's pov

When did Raven have feelings for Beastboy?I mean he is so clueless about it!Even if you tell him it to his face'Hey!Raven likes you!'he would burst out laughing and say'ha!Good on Cyborg.'But I have to know why he think's that it's so funny and I will find we all know he likes he.I don't why he won't just tell her how he when the glass shattered and he said what he said and she disappeared,I had to know.

'you know she likes you right?'I said when she left.

'Who?Raven?'he asked

I nodded

'Na man she won't like me she doesn't even know that I exist unless its to give a remark at how bad I suck at games and that I'm not funny and I'm a loser.'he answered depressingly.

'So you like her then?'

'Is it that obvious?'he asked nervously.

I nodded

'Yeah but I don't know how to tell her that?I didn't mean to make her run away i said was that she should stop trying to hurt herself cause I...'he stop realizing what he was about to say'...can't live without her'he said almost as a whisper.

I smirked.'So what are you going to do about it?'

'I don't know what to say or how to say it'he said.

Then an idea came to me'I have an idea on what you can do?'I started'You can sing to her what she makes you feel?'

'Ok,but when do I sing to her?'

I was wondering the same then there was only one thing that was soon and were everyone will be ther even Raven.

'The Teen Titans' Ball'I said.

'What!?'Beastboy yelled.

'You heard me BB'

'You want me to sing a song in front of all the Titans and Raven,are you nuts?Cyborg I can't do that bro'Beastboy said.

He really was nervous,he really thought that she didn't like him?That she would turn him down.

I sighed

'Your so clueless.'I whispered to myself that BB couldn't hear me.

'What?'he asked

'Nothing'Isaid quickly.

I forgot about his inhance his animal hearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dont be worried i will update first thing in the morning just need to add a few touches to the new chapter **

**And to luner sliver u got one part correct**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys internet was down but im back

I dont own tt just the idea

* * *

Starfire's pov

'Boyfriend Robin?What is going on between friend Raven and friend Beastboy?'i asked when Robin walked into the kichen

'Star you don't want to know'he said

'But they're our friends yes?I would like to know'

'They're having a little problem but idon't worry its taken care of'he answer

Robin then came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.I gave a little now i thought that I would stop getting shivers down my spain when ever Robin touched me...boy was I I dropped my spoon on the counter and turned to face my boyfriend (I just can't get enough og that word 'boyfriend')I wrapped my arms around his neck and even though he waers his mask I can still see his light blue staring at me and I stared back.I just couldn't take it any more I quickly looked around to see that we were I saw that we were I pulled him to our lips met he quickly lifted me onto the counter my legs instantly wrapping around his a human with no powers he is soon as we wer going to explore we were inerupted when we heard

'Come on people there other people in this house you know,get a room and don't do it on the kichen,jeez!'Cyborg said anyed.

'Cy, were never acted like that when you and Bumblebee were making out in the garage and it was much worse than this.'Robin counter the robot man

I could see were thi was going so I untangled myself from Robin and floated throw the comand my way to my room I heard singing...but were was it coming here you could only hear the melody .As I floated closer hearing the vocies better I was coming from both Raven and were in perfect harmony.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own teen titans just the idea**

Starfire stood frozen in place listening to the harmony thinking

_Since when two different people that never agree on anything, that always argue sound so beautiful singing together in perfect harmony. _When they stopped singing at the exact same time Starfire took it as her cue to leave and not be seen standing there like a fool.

When Starfire was gone Beastboy and Raven found themselves starring at their doors. Before Starfire had left the command room they were both singing to each other. When he was singing she was silent and when he was silent she was singing. They were in perfect harmony even when they didn't know it. Now they were facing the door. He was right across the hall and so was she their doors facing each other.

"I can't do this-"Beastboy started

"-but I have to-"Raven continued

"I need to if she likes me-"

"-or if he just said that"

Now they were both pacing back and forth wondering what to do next. Then they finally came to a decision even if they had there doubts they had to do this. Opening their doors they were so focus that they didn't even notice them walking in to each other. With Raven falling backward and Beastboy acting on instinct it ended with Beastboy on his back and Raven straddling him there face's mere inches from the other his hands on her waist. When they focus and the other emerald eyes meet violet and for one second they were out of the awkward zone and it was just the two of them. They didn't know want came over them one minute they were staring at each other and the next minute they were lining forward they were right there just a little bit more…

BAM

Red lights flashing broke them out of there little world

"TITANS G…"Robin started but stopped when he saw Beastboy and Raven's passion on the floor.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Yo, Rob what's keeping you so-"Cyborg walked in and stopped just like Robin did.

"Boyfriend Robin, we have to-"Starfire floated to a halt in mid-air then dropped to the floor in shock. She would of hit the floor face first if it wasn't for Robin's fast reflexes.

Then everyone spoke at the same time

"Dude getta room" Robin said

"Oh this is glorious" Starfire add

"Way to go BB" Cyborg said

In a matter of seconds they jumped to there feet untangling themselves in the process and then vanished.

Raven teleported in her dark energy in the form of a raven and Beastboy was a green blur out the window.

"Um, what just happened?" Cyborg asked confused.


End file.
